spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Alessara Septim
Empress Consort Alessara Septim (née Taldavo; 4E 133 - 4E 184), also called Alessara Cyrodiil, the Raven Queen, and Alessara Tattooed-Mohawk was former Bandit Chief and founder of the Raven Bandits and later the Empress consort of Cyrodiilic Empire. She is often called the "Empress of the Ravens" as well of an women warrior from the age of nineteen when she created the bandit clan. Due her departure from her life, she charged her ways and married the future Emperor Caius Septim in 4E 153 as well become Empress consort in 4E 160 to her death along with her husband at the Battle of Grimpen Ward in the The Pale, Skyrim in 4E 184. Early years and Bandit involvements Alessara Ravencrone was born of 4E 133 of 3rd of Last Seed to steward Aslfur and Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone of Hjaalmarch.The Last Reman Dynasty Child She is an elder sister of Idgrod the Younger and Joric. She is member of probably last member of the Second Empire's Reman Dynasty. Alessara was born in Dragon Bridge, in Haafingar, Skyrim. Alessara's childhood were described as stress but good one. As a Nord, Alessara was taught how to hunt in forest in Skyrim. During her childhood, Alessara was also how to use of an sword in combat. She begin her youth as an hunter around about 15-16 years old in 4E 149. With being, Alessara is involved with getting to trouble, which causes trouble in the her family. Her mother were the only fonded of Alessara. The name of Alessara is named after the Saint Alessia, but since she is an Nedic, the name of Alessia have Nordic variation is Alessara. At the young age, Alessara become involved in bandit career, her first mission was successful raid on a Cyrodiilic Empire's caravan. Raven Bandits Founder Alessara founded the Raven Bandits in 4E 150 at aged seventeen-years old with the total of six bandits joined the Clan. The Clan made their headquarters in Fort Neugrad before the fort is controlled by Cyrodiilic Empire. As the first Chief and Founder of the Raven Bandits, the clan to become powerful bandit group then any other group, which the clan group has the total of about hundred or so bandits in the clan. When the Clan's first series of raids in the first week were successful. Alessara's lieutenant Vonglvar Grey-Fur was killed during the attempt raid in the year since the clan was founded in 4E 151. The clan raided and took Helgen at the end in 4E 151. Her bandit group become successful, but in early 4E 152, her bandit group dissolved with the civil war, but Alessara have chose to step down as Leader in early 4E 153 and the leadership was hand over to Warlord and Advisor Borgen. Twelve years later, Alessara (now Empress consort) re-took Fort Neugrad and Halgen. Marriage to the future Emperor Due her departure, Alessara retired her bandit life she spends her less then two years in Cyrodiil and met with Cephorus Septim III to completely cleared her criminal record. Alessara who also have dating and in love with Prince Caius Septim. On 4E 153, Alessara married to future Emperor. Prince Uriel Septim, later become Emperor and Alessara Ravencrone have three daughters, Tulvia Septim, Vittoria Septim and Empress Marcella Septim, the Mohawk Empress.The Second Septim Restoration Empress consort Reign Upon marriage, her husband becomes Emperor after the death of Alessara's father-in-law, Cephorus III in 4E 160. At the time, both Tiber and Alessara rode to Imperial city and was crowned Emperor and Empress of Ravencrone. The empire had been already weakened empire, Tiber Septim II already clumped the empire right out but until the Great War broke out between the Cyrodillic Empire and the Third Aldmeri Dominion from 4E 171 to 4E 175. After the signing of White-Gold Concordat, the ban of Talos was banned in the Empire, this until both Tiber Septim and her brother-in-law Prince Uriel Septim lift the banned of Talos secretly but will be consequences; which is King Uriel Lotdwiin of Hammerfell during marriage to the High Queen in Hammerfell. As the wife of the Emperor, Alessara made policies while her husband Emperor Tiber II was away. As well of Alessara role of becoming Commander of the newly-founded Emperor's bodyguards called Penitus Oculatus who was re-founded by her husband and originally founded by first Mede Emperor Titus Mede I. When Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm murdered High King Torygg in cold-blood and civil war broke out several years later. Death at Grimpen Ward Alessara and her husband Caius saw that the Stormcloaks is in the Pale, Skyrim; with over 500,000 Imperial legionaries. The Stormcloaks led by Helvgvar Fine-Shield was station in Grimpen Ward, an stormcloak outpost which the imperial army going to attack. In Markarth, Jarl Hrolfdir kept his promise to Ulfric for a time and allowed free worship of Talos. When the Imperial Legion arrived to restore the rule of law, Ulfric allegedly refused them entry into the city until they also agreed that free worship of Talos would be allowed. With supposed chaos running through the streets of Markarth and the reports of deaths rising every day, the Empire had no choice but to grant Ulfric and his men their worship, thus jeopardizing the peace agreement with the Aldmeri Dominion.The Bear of Markarth Igmund and Cedran however, implies that the Empire promised Ulfric free Talos worship from the very beginning and simply hoped that the Dominion wouldn't find out about the free Talos worship. When they eventually did, they scapegoated Ulfric and his militia in order to avoid incrimination and to prevent a war.Dialogue with IgmundCedran's dialogue The Imperial Legion, the Emperor and Empress consort made in the Pale in Skyrim. When the two armies meet, both Kotvaul and the Emperor and Alessara was going and the battle begin. Helvgvar was killed during the battle and the Emperor was killed while battled Helvgvar; and Alessara died of wounds. The Imperials victory over a stormcloaks; but their Emperor and Empress died on the battlefield. Some say that Alessara herself ascended into Sovngarde. Personality Alessara's personality was an good and honesty personalities like a Nord. An Nord is strong, honor and glory, with emphasis also on the family and community. The personality of Alessara is come from to her youngest daughter, Marisya Septim, Empress of Cyrodiil. Conflicting reports Trivia Appearances * Notes Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Nords Category:Royalty Category:Cyrodiilic Bloodline Category:Emperors of the Cyrodiilic Empire